Winderella
by kioku7
Summary: Basically, A cinderella story with a twist! For october third! ONE-SHOT!


**Kioku7: Hey guys! This is my first FMA fanfic, and hopefully, you guys like it! **

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM FMA! OR FMA: BROTHERHOOD! I kind of combinded them...so yeah...**

**In dedication to October third!**

* * *

"Winry? Where's my breakfast?" A shrill voice yelled through the house. I sighed and dragged myself off my not-so-comfortable bed. It was itchy and made of hay, but at least it was better than the floor. I rushed to the kitchen, having slept in.

"In a minute Noah!" I called back, tying and apron around my waist and taking out the pots and pans I needed.

"Well hurry up, I'm hungry!" She whined. I sighed, cracking some eggs and cooking them over a fire. "Are you done yet?"

"Noah, I just put them on the fire!" I yelled back, but then gasped. I wasn't supposed to yell at them.

"Did you just yell at me?" She yelled fiercely.

"N-no. Sorry Ma'am." I stammered nervously, putting the now cooked eggs on a plate, and then pouring a glass of milk for her. I ran them up to her enormous room, where she was still sitting in her nice, fluffy, feathered mattress bed. She had dark skin, and brown eyes, with the same colored hair to match her eyes. I on the other hand, had pale skin, and dark, blue eyes, with long, blonde hair. One would think I was beautiful, if it wasn't for the whole peasant, lesser being look I held. You could tell Noah was pampered and rich, while I lived roughly and poor. We were both the same age, sixteen.

"What took you so long?" She asked arrogantly as she stuffed her face with her breakfast.

"The fire went out." I lied. If they knew I slept in, I would be dead by now. Another girl danced in. She had the same dark skin as Noah, but she had purple irises. Her hair went to her mid-back and was also brown, but her bangs were a light pink. If you thought the combination of pink and brown didn't go well together, you obviously haven't seen Rose. She was still wearing a night-gown when she waltzed in. Rose was a year older than us, making her seventeen.

"Oh Noah, I had a beautiful dream last night!" She sighed happily as she held her face in her hands. Noah brightened.

"Oh yes, sister, please tell me!" She demanded gently, momentarily pausing to listen to Rose's dream.

"Noah, I had a dream with a handsome prince! He had golden hair, much like Prince Alphonse, except it was long and tied up. He resembled so much like Prince Alphonse, I'm sure they were brothers. His name was- Oh, hello Winry." She stopped harshly, noticing I was still in the room. I winced.

"Good morning Rose, what would you like for breakfast?" I asked kindly, curtseying in her presence.

"I would like the same thing I have every morning, as always." She grumbled, then kicked me out of the room and slammed the door in my face. I sighed, silently pressing my ear to the door.

"Well, go on Rose! What did he look like again?" Noah chided, and rose eagerly responded.

"On Noah, he was so much like Prince Alphonse! They had the same eyes and same hair color, but his was long and kept up! He was gorgeous!"

"Well, tell me his name!"

"His name was Prince Edward!" Rose sighed. I froze. Edward. Edward was the name of my best friend. My best friend who was dead, or at least that's what they told me. He went missing a while back, and they couldn't find him. I cried and cried for days, whishing he would return to the land, but he never showed. In fact, the description Rose so nicely put out sounded a lot like him, except he didn't have long hair, but it was short and messy. Now that I think about it, Ed and Prince Alphonse did look a lot alike.

"OH wow! He sounds amazing! But you better not fall in love with my Alphonse."

"Of course not Noah, you can have him." Did I mention they both have insane crushes on any prince they see? I shook my head. I had given up with Fairytales and happy endings a long time ago. They didn't exist. If they did, I wouldn't be their slave, my parents and grandmother would still be alive, and Ed would be back, here with me. Sighing to myself, I silently rushed down the stairs to prepare Rose's meal. My guardian, Mr. Garfeil was waiting for me, leaning against a table.

"Hello Winry." He greeted harshly. I bowed my head.

"Hello Mr. Garfeil." I replied nervously.

"Where's my breakfast?" He asked again. I cringed, not lifting my head.

"Coming right up sir." I responded quickly, moving quickly to prepare both their breakfasts.

"You forgot didn't you? No food for you today." He added happily, about to skip off. I whipped around.

"But Mr. Garfeil, I haven't eaten in a wee-" I stopped when I saw what was already in his hands. A _whip._

"Are you talking back to your guardian?"

"N-no sir."

"I think you did." He responded. My eyes widened as I heard the crack of the whip, and then a burning sensation across my wrists and stomach. I tried to keep my pained cry in by biting my lip, and I sunk to my knees.

"Now, you will not talk back, do you understand?" He asked innocently. I could only nod.

"Good. Now, hurry up and fix my breakfast." He grumbled, cracking the whip once more across my back. It burned. I had bit my lip so hard now, that it had started bleeding.

"Yes sir." I answered weakly as he walked away. I could stop the tear that traveled down my cheek. I should be happy it wasn't as bad as the_ last_ time. I could feel my body ache as I thought about it. I put more eggs in the pan I used before, and cooked them briefly while getting them both a cup of milk. After I was done, I first brought Mr. Garfeil's breakfast to him, and then went to Rose and Noah.

"Ah, finally!" Rose exclaimed, immediately gobbling up all the food I brought.

"Well, Rose and I are going to the Ball with daddy tonight. We need to you stop playing with your stupid machines and clean the house while we go shopping for dresses. We'll be gone the whole day." Noah explained as Rose was eating. Rose nodded in agreement. I suppressed the urge to correct her by saying 'it's automail and it helps people walk and move again', but I bit my tongue, knowing I would only get punished, and besides, they'll be gone the whole day. The whole day! That means if I clean up fast enough, I can work on my precious automail. I nodded quickly and began my work in the house, cleaning everything I could. I heard them leave soon after. Of course I was a little jealous that they would be going to the ball and would be meeting the prince, but I had my things to do, I had to make artificial limbs for my secret customers, who lost their limbs in the many wars Amestris has had. As I cleaned the floors with a sponge, yes a _sponge_, I couldn't help but compare my life to a fairytale's. Cinderella was the name. She had lost her parents too, like I had, and had no family, only her step-sisters and her '_evil_' step-mother. But let's face it, they weren't that bad. They let her eat, and didn't use a _whip _on her. They also let her have a normal bed, while I got a pile of hay. And they were somehow related to her. Mr. Garfeil is only my guardian because he was the only one who knew my grandmother, and took me in. Rose and Noah were his daughters, even though they look nothing alike, except he has brown eyes like Noah. Rose was the spitting image of her mother, except her mother didn't have pink bangs. Anyway, Cinderella didn't go through it alone, she had mice to help her, and a fairy godmother. I had no one. Cinderella didn't help the public. I did. Cinderella was being selfish because she 'wanted to go to the ball'. What a pathetic excuse. And no offence, but she did get a happy ending, because she magically fell in love with a prince, and he magically loved her back. He loved her so much to go look for her. When he found her, they immediately got married, and ran away from her family. Okay, I can't be that harsh, because her 'family' did some really bad stuff, but to have that kind of life, she had it good. Sorry for my ranting, that's how I get my stress out. I finished up cleaning shortly after that rant, and ran to my room, seeing as I had a little time yet. It was just starting to get dark outside, and they hadn't come back yet. I entered my sanctuary, my room and workshop. I sighed happily, opening my tool box and working on an automail arm I have been working on for quite a while. I was so absorbed in my work, I didn't notice the people that lived in this house come home. They all walked into my room.

"Winry, didn't I tell you to leave your stupid machines down and clean?" Noah asked. I jumped at her voice, taking off my goggle and holding my wrench tightly, about to throw it at whomever entered the house. I relaxed, a little, when I saw it was Rose, Noah, and Mr. Garfeil, but I was in trouble.

"My, my Winry, who is being a bad girl?" Mr. Garfeil asked evilly. I backed up slightly. He told me I couldn't work on my automail, since I was getting better than him at it. You can't blame me, it's a natural talent. I've been working with automail ever since I moved in with my grandmother, after my parents died. He advanced on me.

"Didn't I tell you to stop with the automail?" He asked as he grabbed his whip. I shrunk back. I just noticed, but they were already for the ball. But if they're ready, why are they here? I felt the burning sensation return to my stomach, then my back. I sank to the floor, clutching my stomach.

"I guess the whip wasn't enough." He laughed as he kicked me repeatedly in my stomach. I coughed up blood.

"Ew, you're going to get blood on my shoes." He stated as it was the simplest thing in the world. His daughters chuckled behind him. "Come on girls, we're going to be late." He added, sticking his nose in the air. The girls nodded, following in suit, and they left me there, a small pool of blood at my head. I passed out after that.

….

"Oo, yay, another girl to chop to pieces!" a voice cried happily. I opened my eyes slowly. Above me was a suit of armor, with a strange, skull shaped helmet. He was holding a knife. A giant knife. Oh great, I'm going to be killed by a psycho. Great. I knew happy endings didn't exist, at least not for me.

"W-what?" I asked groggily, yet slowly, and sat up. He sighed.

"Aww, that means I can't cut you up into pieces!" He whined. I gasped, now fully regaining my senses.

"W-who are you?" I asked in fear, scampering up and backing away from him.

"How could you not know me? I'm Barry the Ch- Hey, aren't you Winry Rockbell?" He stopped himself and asked. I only nodded.

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh goodie kid! This is great! I've been looking for you! You see, I'm Barry the Cho-" He started coughing awkwardly.

"Um, I'm Barry, your Fairy God-brother!" He introduced. Now I'm really confused.

"You're kidding, right?"

"You've got blood dripping down your mouth." He deadpanned. Realizing I did, I quickly wiped it away. "Now, I'm here to get you to the ball!"

"What?" It was my turn to deadpan.

"Yeah, it's every girl's dream to go to the ball with their prince charming! So I'm granting you that wish!"

"Sorry, but I don't want to go to the ball."

"WHAT?" He yelled in surprise. I sighed.

"Yeah, I'm not like most girls. Even though it sounds like fun and all, I don't wanna go."

"You're going to the ball." He stated sternly, his eyes glowed red, and glared at me.

"But-"

"YOU'RE GOING TO THE BALL!" He yelled, making me shrink slightly.

"Fine, fine."

"Good, now first, we need to fix you up, like do your hair and stuff and give you a new dress." I looked down at my worn out, brown, peasant dress.

"Whatever." I sighed. He raised his knife, and took a swipe at me. I dodge quickly.

"WOAH, What are you doing? Are you trying to kill me?" I yelled though the night. He laughed.

"No dear, I would get in trouble if I killed you, and that's how I grant wishes, I flick my knife around, instead of a goofy 'wand'." He scoffed. I sighed.

"Alright…" I replied unsurely, as he took another swipe, but not at me. Instantly, the dress I was wearing turned long and dark blue. Simple, which I liked. It poofed princess style, which I did not like, but, whatcha gonna do, right? My hair was left in my usual ponytail, and I was given a deep blue, crystal mask. I could only gasp. My shoes were turned into dark blue heels, and I was thankful it wasn't glass. I was given long, white gloves, to hide the marks.

"Alright, for you ride…" He trailed, but then spotted a black and white dog walk by. "AHA!" He yelled and transformed the dog into a black mustang. I It was beautiful, and what was even funnier, it had an automail leg. No joke. He had a patch of white on his head, in the shape of a diamond.

"Now, the magic runs out at midnight, yadda, yadda, yadda, you have to be back by then, blah, blah, blah, GO!" He shoe-ed me off, helping me on the horse.

"Thanks Barry!" I yelled, riding away to the palace. I thought about leaving to go elsewhere, but where was I going to go in a dress, all dressed up? I decided to go to the ball anyway, because Barry _would _probably kill me if I didn't go. I reached the closed gates, where there were a couple of soldiers waiting.

"Halt! State your name." One said.

"Winry." I replied, not giving them my last name. The other checked a list.

"It's doesn't have a Winry here, you can leave." He spoke harshly. I almost laughed. Way to think this through Barry. Suddenly, a woman with long, blonde hair, a shade darker that mine, and with red-brown eyes, came out, wearing a red dress.

"Guys, she's with me." She commanded. They nodded and let me in. I gave them the horse I was given, and followed this strange woman.

"You're Winry Rockbell, right?" She asked gently as we neared the castle. I only nodded.

"Good. I'll be your life-line here. My name Is Riza Hawkeye. I suppose Barry already told you the rule of midnight" She asked. I nodded again.

"Alright then. I'll get you out of there in time Winry, don't worry. I just want you to have fun tonight."

"I…can't thank you enough. Helping me and all." I explained weakly. She turned to me and smiled.

"No problem, no go have fun." She replied, pushing me into a crowd of people as we entered the ballroom. I had about an hour to have fun, so might as well use it.

*Forty five minutes later*

This was so much fun! I met so many nice people tonight. There was Maes Hughes with his wife Gracia and their daughter Elicia. They all loved each other very much, and I was happy to meet them. Then there was Alex Louis Armstrong, who was very buff, and _sparkled_, with his sister Catherine, and his other sister, Olivier, who was accompanied by her husband, Miles. I can tell you they bickered, a lot. I met a group of soldiers, too. Their names were Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda, Vato Falman, and Kain Fury. They were all very nice, and I learned that Mr. Armstrong, Mr. Hughes, Olivier, Miles, and Riza were part of the military as well. I met a doctor, Tim Marcoh, who apparently knew who I was, but didn't tell anyone. He also said he knew my parents, so we talked for a while. I also met Prince Alphonse's teacher, Izumi Curtis and her husband, Sig. They were nice people. I saw the King, Van Hohenheim, once, but from the corner of my eye. I saw the Prince, Alphonse Hohenheim, dancing a couple of times. I didn't get up to dance at all, I just stayed socializing, in fear of Mr. Garfeil figuring out I was here. That would be bad. I also met Riza's 'friend', Roy Mustang. He was also in the military. I could tell that they both cared for each other, very much. I met another military couple, Denny Brosh and Maria Ross. They were adorable! I met Havoc's girlfriend after that, her name was Rebecca, and guess what? She was also part of the military! I guess I've taken a liking to people in the military… I could now see Riza signaling me from across the room, telling me it was time to go back. I agreed silently with her, but when trying to cross the dance floor, I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so terribly sorry!" I apologized, backing up slightly. Not only did I run into someone, but that someone just _had_ to be the prince. He smiled back at me.

"It's fine, trust me. Umm, by any chance, do you want to dance?" He asked kindly. I hesitated. Riza was wide-eyed from across the room, then she ran off, probably going to find a way to get me out of this situation. The only thing I could say was 'yes'. I mean, he's a prince, what am I supposed to do, deny him? Nah-uh. He took my hand and we started twirling on the floor. I was enjoying myself, but I noted that I only had ten minutes left. I was panicking. From the corner of my eye I saw Noah and Rose looking at me enviously, and glaring. We were about to turn into another twirl, when the large castle doors were opened. Everyone on the floor stopped dancing, and the noises ceased. A boy was there, holding the doors open with his hands, his head kept down. He looked like he was struggling. He was exactly like Rose's description of her dream, except I couldn't see his face. He looked like he was in pain. That's when I saw it. Blood was dripping from his side. The doctor instinct kicked into me, I mean it was only natural, since both my parents were doctors. I tried to go over to him, and help him, but Alphonse grabbed my hand.

"Prince Alphonse?" I asked worriedly. I saw the king now, he was next to the prince, and they both glared at the newcomer. Most people didn't know what to think.

"What are you doing here?" Alphonse growled. That's when he raised his head. I wanted to scream. I wanted to scream, loudly. It was _him_. He had a saddened look on his face. I could feel a tear going down my face.

"Al, I-" He was cut off by the prince.

"Don't call me Al." _His_ eyes widened at the prince's coldness.

"Sorry, _Alphonse_, I brought someone here who wanted to see you." He responded coldly. Suddenly, a girl with black hair, kept in a braid, and matching black eyes, in a red kimono, ran through the doors, heading straight for the prince.

"ALPHONSE-SAMA!" She yelled as she raced towards him. His eyes widened. She tackled him into a hug, and he stiffened. I'm sure she was crying, because she was repeating 'Alphonse-sama' over and over again. The prince gasped, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame.

"May?" He breathed in disbelief. He held her tightly, and she returned it, just as fierce. This was my chance to run away, so I took it. Now that he wasn't holding me back, I ran for the door.

"Miss wai-" He stopped abruptly when I ran to the new guest, skidding on my knees when I neared him. He was now on his knees, a small pool of blood around him. He looked up at me surprised.

"Lay down, I need to treat you." I demanded, which he was hesitant to. "_Please_." I begged. It was him. I didn't want to lose him. I _wasn't _going to lose him. Not again. He complied, laying down and lifting his shirt slightly to let me see the deep gash in his side. I worked quickly, ripping part of my dress into strips, and then used some of it to stop the bleeding. Prince Al and May came up to us quickly, still in each other's arms.

"B-brother?" The prince asked hesitantly. The new guest looked at the prince. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. It's just that…I love May, so much. It hurt when I lost her the first time." The prince apologized. May went slightly red in his arms. I chuckled to myself.

"No worries Al, I mean, I would've don't the same thing if it was….." He didn't finish the sentence. For some reason, my heart deflated at the news. He found someone he loved. Why can't I be happy for him? The prince nodded in agreement.

"Do you forgive me?"

"Of course- Ow!" He yelled slightly, glaring at me.

"Sorry, sorry." I apologized under my breath, but loud enough for him to hear. He grunted.

"So, who are you? Why are you helping me?" He asked suspiciously.

"My parents were doctors before they died…I guess it's an instinct." That was technically true. He nodded slightly, before relaxing again.

"Can we help in anyway?" Sweet little May asked from Al's arms. I nodded with a smile.

"I got the bleeding to stop, but can you guys get me a bowl of water to clean it, please?" I asked politely. They nodded and hurried off, returning moments later. I took another strip of my dress and drenched it in the water. "Alright, this might sting. Are you ready?" I asked him, he only smirked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He replied. I nodded and started to clean his wound. It wasn't that hard, just a little challenging since he kept fidgeting. I finally managed to clean his wound, then took more strips of the dress and tied it around his waist tightly, making a make-shift bandage.

"Alright, that should do it!" I stated cheerfully, dusting off my hands. He nodded, sitting up.

"Thank you." He added to me.

"You wel-" I was interrupted as the clock tolled, signaling that it was midnight. "Dammit." I mumbled under my breath. A flash of light was next, and then, it was little old me, Winry Rockbell. Everyone looked shocked. Edward's, yes it was Edward, eyes widened in recognition, or at least I think it was recognition. I looked around nervously, and then spotted the furious gazes of my guardian and his daughters. Uh- oh. They stormed over to me.

"Winry, you are in so much trouble!" Mr. Garfeil chided. I cringed, that was never a good tone. "I'm sorry she was such a bother to you, oh mighty prince." He apologized, than started yanking me away from them. He pulled on my wrists, which was one of his favorite spots to use his whip on, and I did the thing any normal person would do. I yelled. Not hard, and long, like I was getting murdered, but a pained yell, like I was hurting.

"W-winry?" Ed asked surprised. He jumped to his feet at the sound of my pain.

"Ed!" I called to him, being dragged away forcefully.

"Winry!" He yelled now, more confidently, and ran over to where I was getting dragged off to. He pulled me, gently, out of Mr. Garfeil's grip, and hid me behind his back. I latched onto him, being careful of his wound.

"What are you doing? She is my property!" Mr. Garfeil exclaimed, and his daughters backed him up.

"Yeah, why would you waist you time on someone like her, and why don't you spend it with me?" Rose asked. He scowled.

"Winry," He started, sending an intense glare at Mr. Garfeil, which made his shrink back, "Is not a piece of property." He growled out.

"She is under my custody!" He yelled again. That's when Ed threw a punch at him. It hit him right in the eye, which gave me a bit of satisfaction. Mr. Garfeil scampered up again.

"I'll have you arrested!" He yelled, holding his eye. Ed laughed.

"By who?" he challenged.

"By the king!" Mr. Garfeil announced smugly, and the king himself started to walk towards the situation. Edward started growling, putting his arms out protectively in front of me, glaring at the kind with every step he took. I, in turn, started to squeeze him more, but still watching his wound.

"You can't take her away from me," He growled when the King was in front of him, "Not again."

"Now son," The king was interrupted by many gasps, including one from myself. But he was also interrupted when Ed's growl grew louder at the word 'son'. "I won't take her away from you." Ed seemed to relax a little. "I just need to return her to her guardian." Ed grew furious.

"I won't let you." He growled so dangerously, that it scared even me.

"Now son-"

"Don't. Call. Me. That."

"Alright, Edward, it is against the law to keep someone captive from their guardian."

"I don't care. I'm not letting her go back. It's obvious he's hurting her, from her scream and his reaction, not to mention the marks over her arms." Ed explained, eyes flickering down to my arms. I gasped, realizing I no longer had the gloves to keep the scars secret. I could see the king's pained expression.

"Well, then, is this true Winry?" He asked, turning to the unsuspecting Mr. Garfeil. He immediately became nervous. I could only nod from behind Ed.

"Well then, have this man arrested for abuse, and then put on death row for harming a Princess." The king ordered. The guards complied quickly. I gasped in surprise.

"P-p-princess?" Mr. Garfeil stammered as he was put into custody.

"Yes, Princess Winry Rockbell, of the fallen kingdom of Ceres." The king stated.

"Fallen? Doesn't that mean she isn't a princess anymore?" Noah asked, trying to defend her father.

"Oh, she most certainly is. Just because the king and queen have passed away doesn't mean she isn't of royal blood." It made sense now. If Edward was a prince, that means I had to be a princes to even go near him when he was little.

"But I didn't live in a castle." I pointed out.

"No, because your parents wanted you to live a normal life." I fought the tears back. I was yet again reminded that my parents wanted what was best for me. "Now, take this villain out of my sight." The king ordered. Mr. Garfeil was taken away, and Noah chased after them. Rose was paying no attention, having met a prince named Kain. Edward broke his protective stance and spun around, enveloping me in a hug.

"Oh, Winry." He whispered sorrowfully.

"Ed!" I cried, not even trying to fight the tears that slithered down my face.

"Winry, don't cry! Please! I'm sorry I didn't come looking for you; I just thought you were safer here. I had no idea about what you were going to go through! If I did, I would've kicked his ass! So, please forgive me Winry!" He apologized, but it was muffled because his head was buried in my hair.

"You idiot! I'm not crying because I'm sad! I'm crying because your back here again!" I yelled, hitting him slightly. He pulled away from me, and looked confused.

"What?"

"These are tears of joy, Ed!" I yelled again, tackling him into a hug again. He held me tightly, afraid to let go. I was scared too. What if he disappeared again?

"Now, Winry, it doesn't look like you have a legal guardian…" The king trailed awkwardly. That's when Riza came in with some papers.

"I've got them!' She gasped, running up to the king.

"What is this?" He asked, eyeing Riza.

"Your Excellency, these are the papers that I needed to become Winry's Guardian. I would like to take her in, as a sister, if it was alright with her…" Riza trailed looking at me expectantly. I gasped.

"Riza! I…I can't thank you enough!" I repeated, tackling her into a hug as well. She laughed in delight.

"Good, I need a sister, you know?" She laughed. I smiled at her.

"Alright then, Winry, Riza is now your legal guardian. Now that that matter is settled, let's get back to the party!" The king announced. Everyone cheered, and the dancing started again. May and Al danced all night, and Ed and I danced for a while as well. After an hour or so, Ed led me toward a balcony.

"Why are we here ed?" I asked curiously. He only shook his head.

"I came out here to tell you something important, the least you could do is to be patient." He mumbled. I giggled, but stayed silent.

"Winry, I know I left you here, but it was for your own good, honestly, or so I thought. I'm sorry. But I wanted to ask you if…" He trailed nervously. I waited, like he said, to be patient. His face grew red as I waited.

"Equivalent Exchange!" He blurted out. I could tell I looked confused. "I'll give you half of my life if you give me half of yours!" He yelled, now as red a tomato. My heart stopped. Was he..?

"Ed, you idiot!"

"W-what?"

"Forget half of my life; I'll give you all of it!" I yelled at him, not realizing what I said until his face softened slightly. "EH, wait! Maybe not all of it. Ninety percent? No, Eighty? Wait, Seventy-five? No, that's too little. Eighty-five then?" I rambled to myself, until he broke out in laughter. "Ed! Are you making fun of me?" I yelled, sounding hurt. His laughter died down.

"You really are amazing." He chuckled, and then pulled me into a hug. I blushed.

"I love you Winry."

"I love you too Ed." I mumbled into his embrace. It was a perfect moment when-

"OH JUST KISS HER ALREADY!" May yelled from the door. We turned in surprise when we saw everyone crowding around the doors. They even started chanting, so Ed crushed his lips against mine, and I responded with just as much force. I felt the sparks fly, and the fireworks crack. I could faintly hear cheering in the background.

Well now, I can't really rant about Cinderella anymore, can I?

**

* * *

**

Kioku7: How did you guys like it? Review and tell me please!


End file.
